


Galletas de Chocolate

by MikaoriAqua



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaoriAqua/pseuds/MikaoriAqua
Summary: Kardia deseaba hacer un regalo especial por el cumpleaños de Degel, sin embargo sus planes se ven frustrados cuando se queda dormido mientras preparaba sus galletas de chocolate. Afortunadamente, los resultados fueron mejor de lo que imaginó. [Degel/Kardia]
Relationships: Aquarius Dégel/Scorpio Kardia, Established Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Implied Koh-i-noor Krest/Scorpio Zaphiri
Kudos: 3





	Galletas de Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi, yo sólo los utilizo por diversión :)

One-Shot

─¡Mierda! ─se quejó por enésima vez el muchacho, tirando casi todo el contenido del molde sobre la bolsa de basura. Era la madrugada y ya llevaba ocho horas intentando que la masa quedara “perfecta”. Kardia no solía cocinar, menos hornear, pero aquella ocasión era especial. El cumpleaños de Degel se acercaba y había escuchado de boca de Albafica que uno de los dulces que le gustaba era precisamente las galletas de chocolate.

Echó el agua fría sobre el tazón y apoyó los codos sobre el filo de la fregadora. Llevó sus manos a su rostro en un gesto cansado.

─¿Ya echaste a perder otra masa?

─Largo ─refunfuñó Kardia, girándose hacia su hermano menor. Milo sonrió con burla mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

─No, me divierte tu rostro malhumorado. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que puedo burlarme de un fracaso tuyo.

─Sí Milo, porque en general la mayoría de los fracasos son tuyos o de los gemelos.

─¡Ey, no me metas en el mismo costal que ese par de lunáticos! ─el adolescente saltó a la defensiva y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero apenas dio un paso cuando giró para ver a Kardia. Su hermano era un hombre muy ocupado desde que salió de la universidad y empezó a trabajar, y el hecho que se esforzara por hacerle un regalo a Degel demostraba el amor que sentía.

─¿Por qué sigues aquí mocoso? ¡Largo! ─gruñó Kardia, lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, esperando que Milo subiera las escaleras y decidiera seguir durmiendo.

─Te ayudaré ─respondió él con la voz decidida─. Si sigues haciendo más desastres nuestro padre te molerá a golpes ─se acercó sin esperar respuesta y le quitó el tazón sucio para empezar a fregar con la esponja amarilla─. Además, Degel me cae bien, no quiero que muera envenenado, quiero escuchar como toca el piano en Navidad.

El mayor no le había quitado la mirada en todo momento, atento a cada movimiento. Milo ya tenía las mejillas algo rojas por la vergüenza y cada movimiento torpe que sólo hacía sonreír a Kardia.

─Gracias ─dijo en voz baja. Milo se detuvo para mirarlo con los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa.

─¿Qué...? ─preguntó incrédulo─. Tú... acabas de...

─No te lo voy a repetir pequeño demonio. Así que confórmate con eso ─agarró la otra esponja y siguió el mismo ejemplo. Kardia lucía despreocupado y más animado, por lo que Milo no quiso hacer hablar de más.

Pero nadie dijo que los dos podrían hacer gran diferencia, y las galletas duras eran una prueba suficiente.

...

Degel llegó dos horas más tarde, alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, consciente que su novio estaría aun durmiendo y quizás su padre lo dejaría pasar. Su relación con Zaphiri siempre había sido cordial, pero cuando la noticia de su noviazgo con Kardia llegó a sus oídos se había vuelto receloso con su trato. En un principio supuso que se debía porque era el último en enterarse, pero aquella vez que se quedaron solos, pudo comprender los miedos del hombre, y debió admitir, para sus adentros, que era algo encantador. Ahora entendía porque su padre le tenía en muy alta estima.

Dio un par de golpes a la puerta, esperando que cualquiera de los miembros de la familia le abrieran la puerta, pero los minutos pasaban y nadie hacia acto de presencia. Frunciendo el ceño, decidió volver a tocar, esta vez, teniendo un efecto positivo.

─Degel... ─susurró Zaphiri al abrir la puerta, estaba algo desarreglado y con signos de haberse recién levantado─. Adelante.

─Buenos días ─saludó mientras entraba dejó su abrigo sobre el perchero y siguió al hombre que ingresaba a la cocina.

El muchacho se sorprendió por el inusual silencio de la casa, en general los gemelos, o Milo, siempre estaban peleando en la sala por el control remoto. Pero en ese momento, no había rastro de alguno.

─Ellos aún duermen ─dijo Zaphiri, adivinando sus pensamientos─. Ayer Kardia y Milo se quedaron cocinando toda la noche e hicieron tanto ruido que ninguno pudo dormir.

─¿Kardia cocinando? ─Zaphiri esbozó una sonrisa y le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera.

Degel no pudo evitar imitarlo cuando vio con sus propios ojos el resultado de esa noche en vela. Milo y Kardia tenían la cara sobre la mesita de la cocina manchados con rastros de masa marrón y harina por sus cabellos. Frente a ellos, un platito con galletas de chocolate algo deformes estaban envueltas en una bolsita transparente amarradas con un listón azul.

Era la primera vez que veía a Kardia tan cansado por haber cocinado. Bueno, en realidad era la primera vez que lo había visto hacerlo. Con sólo leer la tarjetita sobre ésta, no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa. Sus mejillas tomaron una tonalidad rojiza y un calorcito se instaló en su pecho.

─Kardia... ─susurró, acarició el cabello azulado con ternura, intentando no despertarlo con su toque. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de ese hombre? Si cada día lograba sorprenderlo con sus acciones. Llevó una mano a su rostro intentando borrar todo rastro de lágrimas. Estaba emocionado por ese gesto.

Zaphiri que había presenciado todo, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al verlo. Su hijo podría ser a veces un chico inmaduro y algo apasionado por sus relaciones, había temido en un principio que saliera lastimado, por eso es que se negaba a la idea de saberlo con alguien más. El miedo por saber el futuro de su hijo se vio opacado al instante. Además, por más que intentará negarlo, sabía que estaba en buenas manos.

Acomodando a su hijo menor para cargarlo y llevarlo a su habitación, se dirigió hacia Degel con una sonrisa sincera, quizás la primera después de mucho tiempo desde que se enteró de la relación con Kardia.

─Me llevaré a Milo ¿podrías ayudarme con Kardia? ─dijo─, por cierto... feliz cumpleaños.

Degel asintió rápidamente y con palabras torpes había agradecido la confianza y la felicitación.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle porque el cambio de opinión a su suegro, éste había desaparecido con Milo. Observó a Kardia unos segundos y pasó su brazo por la espalda y piernas del muchacho para cargarlo.

Gracias Kardia.

...

Habían transcurrido unas cuatro horas cuando Kardia despertó. Lo primero que había pensado era en el horno y las galletas que, estaba seguro, se habían quemado. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Cuando sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el reloj del pequeño buró no pudo evitar soltar un gemido lastimero. Ya era demasiado tarde. Degel debió haberlo esperado desde temprano y él no estuvo despierto para recibirlo y desearle un "feliz cumpleaños". Sus planes para ese día se habían desperdiciado por quedarse dormido.

Al parecer nunca nada le podría salir bien. Era frustrante saber que en actividades tan simples fracasara, especialmente cuando se trataba de planear alguna cita con Degel.

Buscó a tientas su celular por el buró. ¿Su padre lo había llevado? Entonces ¿por qué no encontraba su celular? Quizás aún se encontraba en la cocina, lo había llevado como último recurso para ver algún tutorial en YouTube de cómo preparar la masa para las galletas. Era una suerte que su hermano menor supiera de esas cosas desde que empezó a salir con Camus. El pequeño francés había sido una buena influencia.

Al no encontrarlo, decidió por fin sentarse sobre la cama y salir de entre las cobijas para ir hacia la cocina. Llevó una mano a su rostro, notando lo limpias que estaban.

Debía agradecer la dedicación de su padre al limpiarlo.

No pudo evitar enrojecer de sólo pensar que su padre lo había cuidado como si fuera un chiquillo. Si Degel lo hubiera visto... ¡No tendría lugar donde ocultar su cara!

Antes de que pudiera si quiera poner sus pies sobre el suelo, un crujido se escuchó, seguido de un pequeño sonidito de alguien comiendo.

─No quedaron mal, algo crujientes pero en definitiva deliciosas.

Se tensó cuando la voz aterciopelada de Degel resonó en las cuatro paredes.

La luz del sol apenas y se filtraba entre las cortinas de su habitación, cuando se percató de la presencia de su pareja. Podía jurar que se había creído solo y si no fuera porque estaba sentado, se hubiera caído. Podía escuchar el sonido de la bolsita donde había puesto con tanto cuidado las galletas de chocolate. Y saber que Degel comía lo que había preparado le hacía sentir nervioso.

No estaba preparado para verlo aún, sobretodo porque había tenido mil y un ideas para darle su obsequio, además de una sorpresa extra, que estaba seguro, lo notaría al acabar de comer. Ese era el motivo que no podía moverse siquiera, ni voltear ante el llamado de Degel.

Lo único que tenía en mente era huir o simplemente hacerse el desentendido. Tenía muchísimas ganas de esconderse tras su almohada y esperar a que éste decidiera soltar la bolsita para regañarle por ignorarlo.

Esperaba que Degel lo hiciera.

Una mano sobre su mentón lo obligó a girar hacia la dirección donde Degel estaba. ¿Hace cuánto estaba tan cerca? No tenía idea del porqué no había sentido el movimiento de su cama por el peso extra ni la respiración de Degel sobre su cuello.

─¿Ahora si me vas a mirar? ─susurró. Kardia pasó saliva con algo de dificultad cuando su mirada cruzó con la de Degel. Los ojos oscurecidos por la falta de luz sólo le hacían ver condenadamente sexy.

─¿Quién dice que no iba a hacerlo? ─contestó Kardia, fingiendo indignación por la pregunta. Degel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y casi estuvo encima de él si no fuera por la bolsita que los separaba.

A estas alturas, agradecía que Degel no fuera tan goloso y comiera de golpe todas las galletas.

─Te estuve llamando desde hace 20 minutos, creí que sólo fingías no escucharme ─se alzó de hombros, volviendo a agarrar la bolsita de galletas y llevando otra a sus labios─, aunque ahora creo que estas aún adormilado.

─Bueno, entonces espera a que me espabile ─agarró la bolsita para dejarla sobre el buró y gatear hasta Degel, sentándose sobre sus piernas y rodear con sus brazos el cuello del otro─. ¿Te dije que suelo tener sueños eróticos contigo cuando aún tengo sueño? Es una buena forma de despertar, tener esa imagen tuya.

─¿En serio? ─murmuró, divertido─, pero creo que esta vez declinaré la oferta, quiero pasar a la parte más importante.

Kardia lo miró confundido, hasta que sus ojos viajaron hacia la mano derecha de Degel donde sostenía la sortija de compromiso que había comprado. ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta? Había jurado que no se daría cuenta hasta que se acabara con todas las galletas.

─¿Hace cuánto...?

─Fue lo primero que saqué cuando abrí la bolsita ─dijo Degel, sonrojándose levemente─. ¿Desde hace cuánto...?

─Desde que me di cuenta que eras la persona que siempre he amado.

Degel lo miró con sorpresa, y el color en sus mejillas se intensificó. Kardia tomó el anillo y la mano de Degel con sumo cuidado. El nerviosismo era evidente en cada movimiento. Kardia en general mostraba una enorme confianza que siempre lograba sorprenderlo, y saber que estaba en ese estafo porque quería decirle aquellas importantes palabras lograban contagiarle el sentimiento.

Los ojos de Kardia brillaban con tanta intensidad que parecían dos luceros, sus mejillas estaban quizás tan rojas como las suyas y con el cabello revuelto le hacía parecer el mismo chiquillo que conoció en la secundaria. ¿Cuándo fue que los rasgos infantiles habían cambiado hasta mostrarse maduros? Fue por esa infantil pero a la vez madura actitud que Degel había decidido darle una oportunidad a ese muchacho problemático. Aquel que solía decirle "ratón de anteojos".

Su mirada se conectó con la de Kardia, impulsándole a seguir con su decisión.

─Eres la persona que más amo en mi vida, mi compañero y mi mejor amigo. Aquel a quien podría confiarle mi vida ciegamente. No encuentro palabras exactas que logren describirte, porque para mí eres único y perfecto. Es por eso que en este día tan especial para mí, vengo ante ti para pedirte con tanto anhelo que aceptes casarte conmigo.

El francés no pudo evitar contener las lágrimas de emoción por segunda vez. Cuando había visto el anillo plateado había estado tan entusiasmado que había creído que ya estaría encima de Kardia, dándole besos por todo el rostro mientras gritaba "¡acepto!", en cambio se había quedado paralizado mientras lloraba. Abrazó a Kardia con fuerza mientras decía entre hipido "sí".

El anillo fue colocado con delicadeza en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, quedándole perfecto.

─Este es el mejor cumpleaños ─susurró Degel. Kardia había limpiado sus lágrimas con la yema de su dedo y dejó un casto beso sobre sus labios.

─Quería que fuera algo especial... supongo que lo arruiné un poco.

─¿Estas bromeando? ─replicó, lo miró extrañado y luego volvió a sonreír─. Has preparado galletas de chocolates, encima quisiste organizar el día de hoy para pedirme matrimonio ¿Aún crees que lo has arruinado? ─le tomó por el rostro con delicadeza y lo miró con fijeza─, tan sólo al saber que todo esto lo hiciste por mí, hace que en mi pecho un calorcito se instale. Te amo Kardia, eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme.

El menor suspiró. Desviando la mirada avergonzado por el momento tan cursi que tenían. Sabía de sobra que Degel tenía sus momentos y aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, amaba ese lado que sólo él conocía. Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, acurrucándose y obligando a Degel a apoyarse sobre el respaldar de la cama.

─Entonces hay que quedarnos todo el día en la cama. Papá entenderá que es tu cumpleaños y quiera tener un momento íntimo contigo.

─Creo que ya lo sabe ─señaló con la mirada como una sombra desparecía detrás de la puerta y pasos algo torpes bajar por la escalera.

Quizás ahora debían organizar de nuevo otra reunión familiar. Y esta vez no creían que sería tan malo como la última vez.

El muchacho hinchó su pecho de emoción al ver de nuevo su anillo y no dudó en abrazar otra vez a su prometido. A partir de ahora, una nueva aventura empezaba para ambos.

**Author's Note:**

> En un principio había tenido la esperanza de escribir algo más cercano a la época de los gold, pero mi mente ya modo zombie y ese antojo de galletas de chocolate fueron los motivos que decidí arriesgarme con este AU. Como retorno después de casi medio año sin publicar en plataformas, mi pequeño experimento con algodón de azúcar(? está listo. Este fic sería como una continuación de "Un Idiota Encantador" aunque ya está en marcha el multichapter que contará lo que Camus, Degel, Kardia y Milo tuvieron que pasar cuando Zaphiri se enteró de la relación de cada uno, tomará un poco de tiempo la publicación debido a que ya tengo dos multichapter -de los pendientes- que pienso actualizar y terminar este año. Buen fin de semana (y un feliz año nuevo atrasado(?))
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
